percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Revege is best served in blood
Killings have occourd all over The Titan army ( not the OC group) the only thing in commen was that they were the demititan childern of Atlas. And now two of the best warriors are dead, their bodies slashed and nearly burnt. And now a wittness approched Luke and told his descrepsion A long black cape a black fedora over a mask. Luke asked his new straegest, Teriane, to send people to protect the last living daughter of Atlas. Chapter one: a bloody way to die Great, I'm like A child of the Big Three. Alone, now the new tacnition and straegest said I was going to be gaurded twentyfour- seven and told me to keep my gaurd up. A few days ago my dad got pin down again. then Teriane, Weird name, came and joined. Then came the murders happened to my Half brothers and sister then my little sister was the last one to die before my boy friend and my other best friend got killed some one saw the killer and told Luke and somehow he knew I would be next on the killers list. After lunch, Jake Terran Ran to me "M-Megan, it happen again." "W-who was it this time?" I asked. "It was Matt and Paul now."﻿ Gods, how many people where going to die before the killer leaves. We ran toward the cirme sencen where we found Teriane and Luke talking. "How could he just strike down two people without anybody noticing?" Luke asked. "Tsk. Tsk. Luke, this is proof that walking in groups in the halls would prevent things like this happening." Teriane said. When we got close enough to see the bodies I saw Paul looking as pale as a ghost with a slash at his side. Matt's chest was ripped to peices, his blood was making a pool at my and his face was coved in ash. "What happen?" I asked "How did the killer do it." "He poisoned the pale one" Teriane said. "And attack this one with his sword, the burned part is still a mystery" Shocked, I ran to my room. Mat was my body gaurd and I had a major crush on him, and Paul was my freind and a great swordsman. When I opened the door, a dark shape moved and stood infront of me. Fear griped me as I stuied the monster, it looked like a fallen angel. Large black wings sproted from his back with a tail, a wege shaped head farer behind that was a tuff of blond hair. A leather jacket around his body, his puple black hands had claws and in his right was a gun as long as a yard stick. "Heh heh, master Enterian wants me to kill you? Fine, stand still and I'll make this quick." Unkown name P.O.V. Chapter 2: The Demon strikes﻿ "What the- I thought all monsters are on our side." she said. "No, you god **** idot. Why do all humans say I'm a monster? Well Enterian says Oroc-" I stop when we heard feet steps from the hall "Ah, looks like I have an audince for my little play, a great little tragy." Ten humans in battle armor, swords drawn, came running towards me. "Goodbye foolish girl," I said as i sliched her chest. Great, I thought, blood on my claws and a small band of humans. I fired my gun which fired a huge black laser, they all layed dead. "oh boy Enterian is gonna like it when I tell him that I killed ten more people then I should've," I heard a groan I looked at her and she was still alive. "Heh, goodbye, I'll be back for you..... If Enterian doesn't get you first. Enterian's P.O.V. Chapter 3: Cover's blowen ﻿ Honestly, my story was forgotten, but more on on that later. Me and Luceifer, er Luke as you humans had knew him, where discusing my new false plan to destroy an unknown resistance force which I lead, of course he never knew because of Alies, Terian, telling him false plans and the only surrvivers said "They had demons, demigods, and monster that look like they rose from Tatarus, some even saw angles and warriors. By now Beezebumon killed the Titan's last dauther. I killed the rest of Atlas childern for revenge. He killed Zoe Nightshade, his sins had to be punished. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Revenge is best served in Blood Category:Chapter Page